Cliché
by AnnLovesTR
Summary: "Las historias cliché sólo existen en los libros.Cómo desearía ser un personaje ficticio como una princesa con su Caballero de Brillante Armadura"Bella y Edward se van a dar cuenta que los clichés no sólo existen en los libros y que ellos ya viven en uno.


_Capítulo 1:_

**Nada más que amigos.**

_**Bella POV**_

Me desperté con la luz del día golpeando mi cabeza. Sí, golpeando. Por que, después de la peor gripe en el mundo, la (muy encandilada) luz del día sólo me causaba más dolor de cabeza. Traté de ignorar el dolor y me paré de la cama para dirigirme al baño y tomar una refrescante ducha con agua tibia.

Hoy era el primer día de clases del segundo trimestre en el instituto, y después de mis maravillosas vacaciones...¡estaba más que lista para empezar este día!

Ok, no me engañaba ni a mí misma. Parecía un zombie arrastrando los pies de vuelta a mi cuarto, ni siquiera la ducha me despertó lo suficiente.

Saqué la ropa de mi armario y me la puse. Eran unos shorts de jean hasta las rodillas, una camisa cuello en V hasta la mitad del muslo de color morado, mis zapatillas blancas con puntos lila oscuro y mi cinturón blanco (Sí, después de tener a una loca por la moda de mejor amiga, aprendes a vestirte mejor).Por último me hice un moño, medio desarreglado pero elegante, en el cabello y agarré mis cosas del colegio.

Entré al garaje de mi casa y apreté el botón de alarma de mi hermoso auto, para luego deslizarme en él y pasar mis manos por el volante con admiración. ¡WoW! Nunca me iba a cansar de este carro. Era un asombroso Caliber plateado, mis padres me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños 18 y desde ese momento no podía despegar mis ojos de él.

Con delicadeza, encendí el motor y salí del garaje. Pronto empecé a divisar los familiares edificios del instituto hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde mis amigos me esperaban. Apagué el motor y salí del auto para encontrarme con Alice y Edward, mis mejores amigos. Este día no podía ser tan malo si los tenía a ellos dos conmigo_._

_

* * *

_

-BELLS!- me volteé al escuchar mi nombre ser gritado por Alice- Adivina qué!

-¿Qué Alice?-le pregunté, sin mucha emoción.

-No me puedes preguntar, se supone que tienes que _adivinar. _No tiene sentido que te diga "Adivina qué" y tu me digas semejante cosa como "¿Qué Alice?"- dijo mi amiga con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. A veces Alice podía ser muy infantil.

-¡Ok Ok! A ver…¿tus papás decidieron darte el Lamborgini para tu cumple años?- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡No! …espero que sí, ¡pero no es eso!- replicó ella.

-Umm bueno, entonces…-traté de pensar en algo que pudiera emocionar así a Alice, pero como es ella ...cualquier cosa podría hacerlo- Ay no sé Alice! Dime!

-Bueno, te digo!...El viernes mis papás tienen una reunión en Washington y se van todo el fin de semana…-dijo ella dando saltitos.

-¿Y..?

-¡Me dejaron hacer una fiesta el sábado por la noche!- anunció dando palmaditas- ¿No es emocionante? Al fin voy a poder planear mi propia fiesta! Y me tienes que ayudar!

-Alice, te felicito, pero sabes que yo no soy muy buena para eso de planear fiestas.

-No te preocupes tontita! Sólo necesito tu opinión sobre las cosas, el resto lo hacemos Rose y yo.- dijo, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño de segundo que dos más dos es cuatro.

-Bueno…entonces creo que no hay problema. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?- pregunté

-Creo que debería ser como a las 9:30 pm…-y así siguió y siguió hablando del tema.

A la hora de salida me encontré con Edward, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Y sí, SÓLO es mi mejor amigo. Es muy guapo, atento, divertido y todo un caballero, pero mi vida no es como una de esas historias tan Cliché en la que los mejores amigos terminan juntos. "_Aunque yo lo quisiera así_..". ¡Basta Bella! ¡Él no siente lo mismo que tú! Deja ya de fantasear, sabes muy bien que nunca pasará.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Edward, con una de sus sonrisas que quitan el aliento, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola..-fue lo único que pude decir. Bueno ¿qué esperaban que dijera si tenía a mi hermoso amor platónico de ojos verdes y cabello bronce sonriéndome de esa forma?

**-**¿Te enteraste de la fiesta?- me preguntó.

-Me temo que sí- le respondí.

El se rió de mí, sabía muy bien que tenía miedo a bailar, ya que no puedo caminar en una superficie completamente plana sin tropezarme con mis propios pies.

-Tranquila Bella, sabes muy bien que yo no dejaría que nada te hiriera, ni siquiera tu misma- dijo en un tono serio cuando paró de reír. Éste era uno de esos momentos en los que pensaba que, _tal vez_, él me quería de la misma forma que yo a él. Es que cuando hablaba así y me miraba de esa forma tan penetrante, llegaba a pensar que él me quería.."Pues claro que te quiere boba, pero como una AMIGA! Así que deja de pensar que…" Si, si, si! Ya sé! No le gusto!

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias..por cuidarme tanto-le dije, un tanto avergonzada por la forma en que me miraba.

-Es un placer, Bells. -dijo sonriendo. Y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa-Ya sabes, para eso están los.. amigos- Ok, creo que mi sonrisa se fue y a su paso dejó un gran nudo en mi garganta.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

-Es un placer, Bells!- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa- Ya sabes, para eso están los.. amigos- No saben cuanto me costó decir esa última palabra.

Éramos amigos, pero, aunque yo tenía bien claro que no éramos más que eso, no podía evitar desear lo contrario. Sólo deseaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Cosa que no sucedería, porque otra me retenía: _el miedo al rechazo. _Sí, lo sé! Soy un cobarde! Pero no quería que me lastimaran.

-Bueno..esto… Edward, me tengo que ír- me dijo un poco nerviosa por como me quedé mirándola- He quedado con Jake para ir a la biblioteca y terminar el trabajo de inglés.

-Claro..nos vemos- le dije, un poco dolido por lo que ella acababa de decir, mientras la veía alejarse hacia su carro.

_Jake_ era la persona que más odiaba en este mundo, ¿por qué? Simple, él estaba completamente loco por Bella. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues era más que obvio como se la comía con la mirada. ¿Y por qué me importaba tanto _Jake,_ si yo sabía que Bella sólo pensaba en él como amigo? Fácil, él era un buen tipo, y yo pensaba que Bella podría llegar a amarlo.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y todavía no veía a Bella.

Las clases estuvieron muy aburridas. En la de castellano, una chica, Jessica, me mandó una nota para ver si quería ir con ella a la fiesta de mi hermana. Me sorprendió un poco saber que rápido se había corrido el chisme.

La rechacé educadamente, pero eso no impidió que ella me lanzara varias miradas asesinas.

Al terminar de comprar mi comida en la cafetería, me fui a la mesa donde estaba mi familia y Bella.

-¡hey Eddie!- me saludo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona – ¿es cierto que rechazaste a la tal Jessica?-

- Si, pero fue educadamente, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte confundido, eso fue hace solo unas tres horas.

-¡todo el colegio lo sabe hermanito!-dijo, como si fuera obvio, y todos empezaron a reír- Sabes muy bien lo chismosa que es esa chica.

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas ese día que te quedaste encerrado en el vestidor de hombres por que el cabeza hueca de Newton tiró la fila de casilleros?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Claro, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que la chica Stanley sea una chismosa?- preguntó con una cara de absoluta confusión.

-Pues que fue ella la que empezó a decir que no salías de ahí por que estabas con Hanna Bouregard.

-Oh Diablos, es más chismosa de lo que pensaba. Pero bueno, ya sé de quién me tengo que vengar por hacerme ver como un mujeriego, _Y_ porque gracias a ella me quedé toda una semana sin las atenciones de mi sexy Rose.- explicó como si no fuera nada importante, abrazando a Rosalie y mirando a Stanley con los ojos llenos de venganza pura.

El resto del día estuvo aburrido. Alice se llevó a Bella al centro comercial con la excusa de comprar todo lo que faltaba y conseguir los vestidos _"más perfectos y despampanantes que nadie ha visto en la historia de la moda"_ como dice ella.

* * *

El dia siguiente paso muy rápido, todos en el colegio hablaban de la fiesta de Alice, de cómo iban a ir, de con quien iban a ir y muchas otras cosas. Jacob invitó a Bella durante el almuerzo. Bella aceptó sin muchas ganas.

Y aquí estaba yo, preparándome para recibir a los invitados.

La gente empezó a llegar. Debo admitir que Alice se había lucido con esta fiesta, todo estaba muy bien. Como a los diez minutos dirigí mi mirada a las escaleras y divisé a Bella bajando por ella con un vestido muy hermoso de color azul. Mi mandíbula prácticamente tocó el piso. Se veía radiante.

Rápidamente se fue a la mesa en donde estaba la comida, para evitar las miradas ya que no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Un rato después decidí ir a hablar con ella.

-Hey! – me saludó sonriente.

-Hey! ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?

-Bien ¿y tú?.

-Igual.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales así que decidí ir al grano. Hoy era el día en que tenía que decirle lo que pensaba de ella. Había algo en mi corazón que me lo decía.

-Bella…debo decirte que yo…

-¡BELLA!- No Dios, por favor, él no. ¿Qué podía ser más cliché que esto?

Nos volteamos para ver a _Jake_, que venía con dos tragos en la mano.

-Ahí estás, no te encontraba por ningún lado- le dijo Jacob a Bella, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia junto a ella.

-Oh Jake, lo siento. Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo mientras hablaba con Edward.-Jacob me miró enojado, creo que no le gustó mucho que me hubiera robado a su _cita_.

-Cullen- me saludó con un tono frío.

-Black- le respondí del mismo modo.

Jacob volteó su mirada a Bella- ¿Quieres bailar un rato?

-Umm…yo..ehh, no sé bailar muy bien Jake- Le respondió ella un poco nerviosa pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa, yo te enseño.- le ofreció, como si fuera el mejor maestro de todos los tiempos.

Y ahí me quedé yo parado toda la fiesta, viendo como la mujer que amaba reía y hablaba en los brazos de otro hombre.

* * *

**Qué les parece? Les gusta? Lo odian? Debería seguirlo? O dejar de escribirlo?**

**Déjenme saberlo con un review :D**


End file.
